Pulsar Skate
Il Pulsar Skate era uno [[Yacht stellare classe Baudo|Yacht stellare classe Baudo]] modificato di proprietà del contrabbandiere Booster Terrik e successivamente ereditato da sua figlia Mirax. Storia Terrik presumibilmente acquisì il Pulsar Skate in una data imprecisata dopo il 19 BBY, quando stava ancora usando un mercantile rubato chiamato Starwayman. Chiamò la sua nuova nave così riferendosi a una creatura marina alla quale somigliava, e la usò nelle sue operazioni di contrabbando di Spezia. Un porto cui spesso la Skate attraccava in quei giorni era la stazione spaziale Gus Treta, nel Settore Corelliano, dove gli amici di Terrik, Jagged e Zena Antilles, gestivano il deposito di rifornimento carburante. Nel 6 BBY il loro figlio di quindici anni Wedge sostituì il motore a fusione di dritta della nave. L'anno dopo la'' Pulsar Skate'' era ancora una volta attraccata presso Gus Treta per fare rifornimento, tuttavia quel giorno erano presenti anche Loka Hask e i Pirati Bonestar suoi sottoposti per lo stesso motivo. Purtroppo, non appena alcune navi della Forza di Sicurezza Corelliana si avvicinarono alla stazione per catturare i pirati, Hask e i suoi, vuoi per la fretta di non farsi catturre, vuoi intenzionalmente per distrarre i loro inseguitori o tutte e due le eventualità, decollarono dal deposito di carburante con la pompa ancora attaccata, causando una serie di distruzioni a catena che avrebbero annientato l'intera stazione se i genitori di Wedge non so fossero separati dalla stazione, sacrificandosi per salvare più persone possibili. Booster manovrò la nave al sicuro, mentre il suo co-pilota, Polipe, trattenne il ragazzo sul ponte di pilotaggio della nave perchè non commettesse pazzie. Dopo che Booster venne arrestato, sua figlia Mirax prese il comando di quella parte delle sue operazioni che non erano state sequestrate da Jorj Car'das e continuò ad utilizzare la Skate nello stesso modo. Nel 7 ABY la nave fu attaccata dall'Interdictor Black Asp, ma venne salvata in extremis dalla Squadriglia Rogue Squadron. Durante questa battaglia Corran Horn fu salvato proprio da questa nave, perché il suo X-Wing era stato danneggiato e non era in grado di volare correttamente. Mirax e il suo pilota, Liat Tsayv, accettarono di utilizzare la Skate nelle operazioni di contrabbando per la Nuova Repubblica e si rivelò vitale nello sforzo di rifornire Coruscant con il bacta quando venne devastato dal letale Virus Krytos. La Skate, usando l'alias Merisee Hope, fu fondamentale anche nel trasporto dei piloti della Squadriglia Rogue sulla superficie di Coruscant con l'obiettivo di abbattere gli scudi planetari. Dopo aver lasciato la nave nelle mani del Sole Nero, Mirax ritrovò Wedge e contribuì all'operazione di abbattimento dello scudo. .]] Mirax continuò ad usare il Pulsar Skate dopo il matrimonio con Corran Horn, diventando principalmente un commerciante d'arte interstellare. Durante la caccia agli inafferrabili pirati Invid e al loro capo, l'"ammiraglio" Leonia Tavira, usò questa copertura per aiutare i Rogue nello stanare i pirati, individuando la loro base principale, in quel momento situata su Nal Hutta, ma fu scoperta dai "consiglieri" di Tavira, i Jensaarai, catturata e portata su Susevfi, la base personale di Tavira, dove venne messa in una sorta di trance Jedi su insistenza della Saarai-Kaar per poter affrontare suo marito Corran, ma questi, con l'aiuto di Luke Skywalker e di alcuni altri suoi amici, riuscì a liberarla e a sconfiggere l'ammiraglio pirata. Più tardi recuperarono anche la Skate. Nel 25 ABY la nave portò Luke, Anakin Solo e Mara Jade su Vortex per cercare Daeshara'cor. Nel 40 ABY la'' Pulsar Skate'' era coinvolta nell'evacuazione della Famiglia Horn e della Famiglia Antilles da Corellia quando il premier Dur Gejjen si rivoltò contro Wedge durante la Seconda Guerra Civile Galattica. Curiosità Ci sono alcune discrepanze circa l'aspetto del'' Pulsar Skate''. Le rappresentazioni visive della nave nel fumetto Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron e CCG sono coerenti, ma non corrispondono all'illustrazione precedente del design del Baudo in Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters e Pirates & Privateers, che sembrano aver servito come base per alcune descrizioni della prosa narrativa, di recente nel romanzo Legacy of the Force: Exile. Finora non è stata data alcuna spiegazione canonica per risolvere la discrepanza. Comparse *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' Fonti *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' (solo specifiche) *"Straight from the Horse's Mouth" - Star Wars Insider 31 *''Pirates & Privateers'' (solo specifiche) *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' - Reflections II: Expanding of the Galaxy (Carta: Pulsar Skate) *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 108'' (PUL1-2, Pulsar Skate) *''Scum and Villainy'' Categoria:Yacht spaziali classe Baudo Categoria:Astronavi da contrabbando Categoria:Astronavi della Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Astronavi del Nuovo Ordine Jedi